The present invention relates to a corner holder for mirrors and similar elements with the corner holder including a base element for fixing to a wall surface, which base element is provided with locking means and a holding member provided with locking members for reception in the locking means of the base element and holding means for securing a corner of a mirror.
For mounting of mirrors different holders are known being adapted for securing single mirrors or more mirrors as a wall lining. By way of example a mirror holder is known being adapted to secure one or more mirrors, the holder comprising a base element for mounting on the support, e.g. a wall surface, together with a proper holding element being adapted to be secured to the base element by means of holding pins which are pressed into holes provided in the base element. By known mirror holder the base element consists of a circular plate having projecting ribs with shape as a cross, the ribs besides being adapted to constitute a distance element between more mirrors, which are mounted as a mirror wall. In the projecting ribs locking holes are provided for corresponding locking pins on a likewise circular, button like holding element being adapted to be pressed into the base element and secure corner parts of the mirror between the base element and the holding member, the base element in advance being secured to the support e.g. by screws, glue, or in another suitable manner. The known mirror holder in question is well suited for securing adjoining mirror corners, however the mirror holder does not satisfactorily solve the securing problem about the outer edges of a mirror wall, because as well the base element as the holding member project considerably from the outer edges of the mirror wall.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a simplified corner holder for mirrors of the above mentioned type for enabling a reduced cost for mounting more mirrors to a mirror wall.
In accordance with the present invention the base element is divided into sections by recesses extending through a major part of the material thickness of the base element, so that the base element can be divided into a number of base element members. The corner holder comprises a number of holding members which in shape and plurality correspond to the sections or base element members of the base element. By this arrangement a very considerable simplification and price is realized for the mounting of mirror walls. Furthermore, that a mirror wall can be mounted without noticeable portions of the holder projecting outside the edge parts of the mirror wall, so the edge parts of the mirror wall can fit tightly to the other walls or building parts such as door frames and cupboards. Additionally the number of necessary corner holder members to a given mirror wall can be reduced.
The corner holder according to the invention can expediently be constituted by a circular plastic sheet material which by a cross-shaped recess is adapted to be divided into four uniform sections, each having two equal length sections disposed perpendicular to each other and an arched side edge corresponding to a quarter of a circle. Each of the holding members are provided with a shape adapted to each of the sections of the base element. So as to simplify the production thereof since, as a single, sectionalized base element and a single holding member only are to be made in suitable series to solve any mounting problem when mounting of mirror walls of quadrangle mirrors is in the question.
Each of the holding members is against the arched side edge provided with an open, pocket-like holder for a right-angled mirror corner, the height of the holder pocket being adapted to a given mirror thickness. Hereby is obtained a considerable simplification by the mounting of mirrors and mirror walls, as the holding member may simply be placed on the mirror corner, before the mirror being secured at its proper place by connection of the holding members to the prior mounted base elements.
Each of the sections of the base element is expediently provided with two locking holes and with at least one fixing hole with each of the holding members being provided with two locking pins which in size and placing are adapted to the locking holes of the base elements. Hereby is obtained a quick and safe securing of the holding members to the prior mounted base elements. Of course it is also possible to provide the base elements with locking pins and the holding elements with locking holes, but in consideration of the appearance it will be preferable to have the locking holes in the base element, because it is much easier to produce locking holes as through going holes, which would be visible if they were made in the holding member.